Drabbles On A Pudgy Meister
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: Just a short twelve-themed drabble fanfic about Death The Kid. Story contains Weight Gain and some Kid/Liz.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo. The following fanfic belongs to me. Enjoy.**

1. Introduction.

"Have you fed our prisoner today?"

"Yes, but...well..."

"But what?"

"He, erm, he says he wants his portions to be more equal. Says he won't eat otherwise."

"Well, then, just force it down his throat next time. We don't have time to accommodate his every need. If he refuses, just jab him with a sharp stick or something. Get him to open his mouth. By the way, how is our heh heh, "little" friend doing?"

"Put on another 30 pounds today."

"Good, at this rate, he won't be able to leave under his own power."

2. Memory.

Liz remembered when she was reunited with Kid once again. Patti remembered as well, though not in as much detail as her sister did. The two of them, however, could both agree that even they weren't sure how their meister had been captured yet again.

What they did agree on, however, was how shocked they were at how much he had changed. Not mentally, but physically. Kid moping around cursing his own existence while Patti prodded his now-enormous frame with her finger causing his body to wobble quite a bit. Liz did her best to comfort him by pointing out how "round" was a perfectly symmetrical shape. It cheered him up, a little.

Of course, now they had the problem of getting him back home. Patti's suggestion of rolling him back worked for a short while...until Kid's nausea-induced protests made themselves very clear on the ground.

3. Misfortune.

It had taken Kid some time to get used to his now 500+ pound form. He had been put on a strict diet and exercise routine to help him lose the weight under the orders of his father and Dr. Stein. Luckily for him, though, his Shinigami body meant that he didn't have to worry about any of the severe health risks commonly associated with obesity.

Of course, he still had other problems to worry about. In this case, it was the problem with holding Liz and Patti's gun-forms.

He had tried to hold them in his usual upside-down pinkies-on-the-triggers style. Unfortunately,he had not take into consideration that his fingers were much thicker than before. As a result, they had become stuck causing frustrated shouting from Liz and hysterical laughter from Patti as their meister tried desperately to pull them free from his stubby digits.

4. Blood.

Lord Death heard muttering curses coming from the bathroom of his home. He peeked inside, since the door was partially open, to see his son bandaging his fingers once again. The scrapes and cuts were already starting to heal, but Kid bandaged them anyway out of OCD-induced habit.

"They got stuck, again." Kid remarked before his father could ask anything.

Lord Death merely nodded in slight confusion. Then, decided perhaps it was best if he didn't question his son's methods.

5. Tears.

Liz should've been used to it by now. Kid going into one of his OCD-induced depressions and comparing himself to garbage from his own self-loathing of his assymetrical hair.

However, this time, it had nothing to do with his OCD. And, this really concerned her.

He was sitting on the bathroom floor with a knife in one hand. Tears falling to the floor mixing with blood and several globs of a whiteish-gray substance. It didn't take long for Liz to figure out her meister was trying to cut out his own fat as a desperate quick alternative to lose the extra 500 pounds that surrounded his once svelte form.

She sighed heavily before removing the knife from him, which was, to her relief, easy to do since he was too upset to put up any sort of fight. She then tended to his wounds as best she could before cleaning up the mess.

"You look fine." she whispered as she wrapped her arms as best she could around him.

Of course, she could only barely reach half-way around his waist. It was enough, though, as she felt his head resting against her neck and his tears now staining her shoulder.

6. Happiness.

Kid was sound asleep on the couch. He had been exhausted after two hours of jogging and now was pretty much out like a light. As usual for him, he sat in the exact center of the couch. The furniture groaned occasionally as if crying out in protest under the plump Shinigami's frame.

On one side of him sat Liz. On the other, Patti. Patti wanted to watch cartoons due to increasing boredom of watching her meister sleep. After much protesting from Liz, the older sister finally gave in and allowed Patti to turn on the TV. But only as long as she kept the volume down low enough to keep Kid from waking up.

Liz herself was growing tired as well. She had been up most of the previous night helping to widen the doorways to accommodate Kid's wider frame. She yawned and rested her head against her meister's enlarged stomach. To her amusement, he instinctively began reaching his other arm towards Patti and tried to pull her towards him. Even in his sleep, he had to have everything symmetrical.

Patti obliged with her meister's wordless order and rested her head against him as well. Of course, she rested her head against a fold of fat on his chest rather than directly onto his gut.

It wasn't long before all three of them were sound asleep with a smile across each of their faces.

7. Teamwork.

He was stuck. Stuck and humiliated.

Kid sighed heavily as he felt Liz and Patti pull on his arms. At the same time, he felt Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka pushing against his rear. He wasn't entirely sure how he got stuck in one of the windows to his home in the first place. In fact, he wasn't sure how he was even able to fit his enlarged form halfway through the window either. The last thing he remembered was leaning out of it to make sure it was perfectly straight, and, next thing he knew, he was stuck.

"Try sucking in your gut!" Black*Star shouted as he kept pushing.

Kid groaned in response, "I am sucking it in!"

After several more minutes of pushing and pulling, Kid finally slipped through the window...

...and landed right on top of Liz and Patti.

"Help me up?" he grinned sheepishly.

8. Stripes.

It simply amazed Liz to no end. For the past week or so, Kid had not once mentioned the stripes in his hair. She had never heard him go for longer than a day without lamenting over how asymmetrical he was...until now.

She leaned against the wall and watched as her meister washed his face and began his other morning routines in the bathroom. He would occasionally glance up at his reflection before sighing and went to work brushing his teeth or his hair, whichever he felt needed more work at the time.

After he was done, he walked past Liz and gave her a look that clearly told her not to say a word about his hair. Just because he wasn't mentioning it didn't mean he had stopped thinking about it.

9. Rejection.

It was about time for the yearly dance. Normally, Kid would've taken both Liz and Patti to the ball and danced with the both of them. Unfortunately for him, Patti had gotten sick with the flu the day before and couldn't attend the dance. It took all of his willpower to keep from going into an OCD-induced rant.

He had never asked just one person to the dance. But, he still felt that he should ask Liz as an act of good manners. After all, he had done so in the past, and he figured she was expecting him to.

He had just never expected her to turn him down. She said it was nothing personal, just that she wasn't sure if dating her meister wouldn't make things any different between the close friendship she had with both him and her sister Patti.

Kid had also never expected to be heartbroken for the first time in his life either. He kept his composure, though. Well, at least until Liz was out of his sight before he completely lost control of himself.

10. Food.

"C'mon, Kid, eat your salad!" Patti spoke in her usual cheerful tone.

Kid sighed at the salad that sat before him at the dinner table. He was still on his diet and had yet to lose a significant amount of weight. To his specifications, the portions were perfectly even and arranged symmetrically. Each lettuce leaf was the exact same size, each tomato was sliced the exact same thickness, and each carrot slice was the exact same diameter.

He began to eat his salad making sure to do so as neatly as possible. Of course, because of this, he wasn't finished eating until a good two hours after everyone else in the household had already finished.

11. Relaxation.

It was a peaceful autumn afternoon. The leaves were falling, the sun was starting to set, and Kid was lying on his back with Liz and Patti beside him resting their heads on his enlarged gut.

He normally wasn't this relaxed, but, something about the cool breeze and the clouds gently rolling by put him into a calmer state of mind. The overweight grim reaper smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around his weapons and the three of them continued to watch the clouds roll by.

"That one looks like a giraffe!" Patti spoke as she pointed at one of the clouds, "And that one looks like a puppy!"

Liz merely nodded, though she was barely paying attention to what her sister was saying.

As for Kid, he was sound asleep.

12. Soft.

"Patti, please stop poking me." Kid sighed in annoyance.

Patti couldn't help it. Her child-like mind was fascinated at how much her meister's body wobbled at the slightest touch. It was like poking a bowl of gelatin, only it was alive, and could talk, and certainly didn't taste like anything cherry-flavored.

She giggled as she poked Kid's gut once again causing it to jiggle a bit in response. It also fascinated her how soft and warm Kid's enlarged form was. The younger of the two sisters likened Kid's current shape to that of a teddy bear.

Kid frowned, "Patti, stop poking me."

Of course, to his annoyance, she didn't stop. He merely sighed and waited for Patti to grow bored and leave him at peace. Instead, she simply hugged him tightly and refused to let go.

It wasn't long before Liz noticed the two. Kid thought hopefully that she would pry her sister off of him. But, to his surprise, she hugged him tightly as well while also comparing him to a big soft teddy bear.

He merely blushed in response.

**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Soul Eater fanfic. And, well, it's probably the first Soul Eater-related Weight Gain fanfic on here as well. I just always wondered what a fat Death The Kid would be like. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
